Razones Que Dan Derecho A Matar
by Kasiel 16
Summary: Anna y Hao ya no ocultan su relación y están mejor que nunca, pero la aparición de una antigua compañera del Asakura lo cambiará todo... UA.


Razones Que Dan Derecho A Matar.

Anna.

Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Anna Kyoyama, tengo 24 años, y actualmente vivo en Yokohama, Japón.

Se podría decir que mi vida no es precisamente como habría deseado...pero bueno, eso era antes, cuando vivía en Izumo con mi prometido y su hermano. Ahora las cosas han cambiado bastante...por suerte para mí y para mi pareja.

Hao.

Me llamo Hao Asakura, tengo 25 años, y vivo en Japón, más concretamente en Yokohama, con mi novia.

Ambos nos fuimos de Izumo hace menos de un año para olvidar todo el tormento que pasamos allí, hace tiempo. Fue algo que ninguno de los 2 olvidaremos nunca...sobre todo yo.

A continuación, os contaré cómo transcurrió todo...

Todo esto empezó en la pensión Asakura, dónde yo , en ese tiempo, vivía con mi hermano Yoh y su prometida Anna. La convivencia era bastante tranquila entre los tres, excepto cuando mi cuñada le dada por decirle a mi hermano que entrenara para fortalecerse...manías de la itako.

Al principio, cuando llegué a la pensión, mi relación con ella no era para nada buena. Siempre nos habíamos llevado mal por distintos motivos. Pero luego...bueno, digamos que...nuestra relación pasó a ser un simple trato de cuñados a algo "más íntimo".

No tengo ni idea de cuando empezamos así, pero no me arrepentí de eso en ningún momento. Lo malo es que teníamos que aprovechar cuando mi hermano Yoh se iba a la compra o con sus amigos, así que ni teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros dos.

Si, todo era perfecto...hasta que un día se nos acabo esa buena racha...

Anna.

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo Yoh se enteró de lo mío con su hermano. Solo sé que nunca olvidaré el día que en el que me dijo que lo sabía todo...y que no nos iba a perdonar en la vida. Pero es lógico...yo tampoco lo haría.

Ese día Yoh era totalmente distinto al que yo y todo el mundo conocía. Estaba furioso con nosotros. Daba vueltas por el cuarto, esperando que le diera una buena explicación, pero no podía...no tenía excusa.

Sabía que lo que habíamos hecho estaba mal. Lo sentíamos por Yoh, pero las cosas son así...unas veces se gana y otras se pierde. Y en este caso, Yoh había perdido.

Después de aquella discusión que tuvimos, cogí todas mis cosas y me marché de la pensión. Hablé con Hao de todo esto y me dijo que podíamos quedarnos en su antiguo piso, que antes compartía con unos amigos. Él quiso ir a hablar con su hermano, pero no hubo suerte. Nada más verle, le echó de la casa .Estaba claro que todo esto iba a acabar fatal.

Meses después, por fin Hao y yo teníamos el piso arreglado. Por suerte, las empezaban a ir mejor para nosotros, ya que a los pocos días conseguí un nuevo trabajo. Lo malo era que pasaría menos tiempo con Hao, pero así él disponía de más tiempo libre.

Si hubiera conocido antes a la persona que le visitaba mientras yo estaba fuera, no llego a coger ese trabajo...

Hao.

La verdad es que el pobre Yoh lo pasó mal con lo nuestro, pero surgió y punto. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa..es cosa del destino.

Cuando Anna y yo salimos de la pensión y nos fuimos a vivir a mi antiguo piso, creí que por fin podríamos tener un poco de tranquilidad, después de lo que habíamos pasado con mi hermano .Pero no, estaba muy equivocado...

Un día que yo me encontraba solo en casa, descansando, llamaron al timbre."¿Quién será a esta hora?", me pregunté .Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana. Pensé que alo mejor era Anna, que se había olvidado algo, pero ella llevaba las llaves de casa y por tanto, no hubiese tocado al timbre.

Fui a abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Menuda sorpresa me llevé en ese momento. Delante de mío se encontraba mi antigua compañera de clase, Jeanne, a la que no veía desde hacía años. Nada más verme, se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme .La invité a que pasara y así poder hablar tranquilamente.

Me contó lo que había hecho todo este tiempo. Se había mudado a Francia nada más acabar los estudios, y por ahora no tenía pareja, según ella. Había vuelto a Japón por una cuestión de negocios, y ya que estaba de paso, venir a visitarme.

"No sabes lo que te he echado de menos, Hao", me dijo. Yo le respondí que también la había echado mucho de menos este tiempo."Aunque no mucho", pensé.

Estuvimos varias horas hablando. La verdad es que Jeanne había cambiado mucho, pero no sé si para peor o no. Antes de marcharse, me volvió a abrazar y, para mi asombro, me intentó besar.

Yo le dije que no, que no podía porque tenía pareja .Ella se me quedó mirando un rato. Me dijo que desde hace mucho tiempo que quería estar conmigo y que por eso no me había olvidado, pero, aún así, le dije que no.

Justo en ese momento, entró Anna en casa...

Anna:

En el momento que vi a esa chica, no sentía celos, si no curiosidad por saber que coño hacía tan cerca de MI Hao.!! Por la tarde ya me explicó quien era esa tal Jeanne . Sinceramente, no me dio muy buena espina... me miró bastante mal cuando salió de la casa.

Ese día fue bastante agotador...y no lo digo solo por la noche que pase con Hao...esa noche fue muy especial, aunque al principio no le di importancia .

Días más tarde, cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente me pasaba, fui rápidamente a contárselo a Hao. Me senté en frente suyo y le dije...

Hao:

"Estoy embarazada", me dijo. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Fue algo tan inesperado...pero me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento. Alo mejor éramos muy jóvenes aún para tener hijos, pero eso ni a ella ni a mí nos importaba. Además, aunque nunca me lo había dicho, yo sé que a Anna le hacía muchísima ilusión ser madre...que pena que sea tan orgullosa.

Un día volví a encontrarme con Jeanne, que al parecer se quedaría más tiempo de lo previsto en Japón .

Cuando le dije que Anna estaba embarazada, me dijo que se alegraba mucho por nosotros, aunque viniendo eso de la persona que intentó besarme el otro día, pues no era muy creíble.

Las primeras semanas de embarazo para Anna fueron un poco complicadas. No se acostumbraba a vomitar casi todo los días y a marearse de vez en cuando. Y, por suerte para mí, todavía no estaba en la fase de los antojos. Porque conociéndola, a saber que cosas podría pedir .Esa idea de tener un hijo me tenía bastante ilusionado...aunque, por desgracia, las cosas no siempre salen como tú esperas...

Me encontraba en la oficina, trabajando. Apenas quedaban unos 20 minutos para volver a casa cuando alguien me llamó por teléfono."¿Hao Asakura?", preguntaron."Si, soy yo", respondí educadamente. No sé porqué, pero en ese momento, presentí que algo malo sucedía."¿Ocurre algo?", volví a preguntar."Verá, le llamamos del hospital central de Yokohama. Su novia Anna Kyoyama ha tenido un accidente."

Nada más escuchar eso, me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a dicho hospital. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese instante era que no Anna no tuviera nada grave."Que se encuentre bien, que se encuentre bien...", repetía una y otra vez en alto.

Anna:

Cuando desperté, no sabía donde me encontraba. Estaba en una habitación muy silenciosa, toda pintada de blanco, y con extraños aparatos a mi alrededor. Miré a mi derecha y me encontré a Hao apoyado en la pared, bastante serio. Se acercó a mí y me preguntó que cómo me encontraba."Bien, supongo", le dije. Entonces me contó porqué estaba en esta habitación y qué había ocurrido.

Me dijo que estaba en el hospital desde hacía más de una semana. Tuve un fuerte accidente con el coche que me dejó en coma durante unos días. Pero eso ahora a mí no me importaba .Lo que realmente me importaba ahora era saber cómo estaba mi bebé.

Cuando le pregunté eso a Hao, éste se puso a llorar. Ahora si que me temía lo peor...Me dijo que, a causa del coma y de una fuerte lesión que había sufrido...había perdido al niño...

Me pase toda la noche llorando. Ya me daba igual mi orgullo y todo. Solo podía pensar en lo sucedido. Mi niño...por una oportunidad que teníamos Hao y yo de ser padres, y la perdimos...y todo por mi culpa. Si hubiera tenido más cuidado, el accidente no se hubiera producido. Nunca me perdonaré por ello...

Hao:

Fueron momentos difíciles para todos, sobretodo para Anna. Siempre se estaba echando la culpa de lo sucedido, pero yo sé que ella no hizo nada malo. Me dijeron que en el accidente no fue a causa de ningún otro coche que se metió por medio ni nada parecido, por eso se echaba la culpa de todo.

Peor algo tuvo que pasar...algo insospechado...¿pero qué?

Entonces decidí ponerme a investigar para ver cual había sido la verdadera causa. Lo primero, fui a ver en que estado se encontraba el coche de Anna. Estaba bastante dañado, más de lo que me hubiera imaginado.

Intenté entrar en él para ver si hallaba algo sospechoso, pero no, todo parecía normal, hasta que me fijé en algo... los frenos. Los frenos estaban manipulados. Por eso Anna tuvo el accidente...porqué algún cabrón manipuló los frenos.

Volví a casa más furioso que nunca. Sin embargo, no le dije nada a Anna de esto. Ya tenía bastante la pobre con la depresión que había cogido.

Ya sabía la razón del accidente, los frenos. Solo me faltaba saber quién había hecho eso y porqué...estaba claro que eso había sido intencionadamente. Estuve días y días dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y no se me ocurría nada. Nadie estaba en contra de nosotros, salvo mi hermano. Pero Yoh era incapaz de hacernos esto, al fin y al cabo, sigo siendo su hermano, y él aún seguirá enamorado de Anna.

Tenía que haber alguien más..¿pero quién?.Volví a bajar al coche. Alo mejor hay algo que se me escapaba...Revisé todas las partes del coche mil veces, y seguía sin ver nada. Esto empezaba a crisparme. Me quedé observando las partes más cercanas al los frenos...pasaron 15 minutos más o menos hasta que me encontré con una cosa al lado del freno La cogí. Era un pequeño trozo de tela."Será del vestido de Anna", pensé.

Pero, al fijarme detenidamente, me di cuenta de lo que realmente se trataba...

Por fin conseguí llegar a su casa .Me costó obtener la dirección, pero os juro que aquella visita valió la pena .Toqué al timbre y esperé impaciente a que me abrieran. Ese día estaba más que enojado...estaba enfurecido. Hasta me temblaban las manos de la rabia que tenía. Ese día se acabaría todo esto...

Cuando por fin me abrieron la puerta, entré sin decir nada, y me puse frente suyo, bastante serio. Ante mi extraña actitud, me preguntó que qué me pasaba, que si me encontraba bien.

"Lo sé todo", le dije.

Y, sin dar más explicaciones, saqué la pistola del bolsillo, y le disparé varias veces. Quería que pagase todo el daño que nos había causado. Por suerte, le puse un silenciador a la pistola para que nadie oyera los disparos, y salir de la finca sin ser visto. Me acerqué al cuerpo que ahora, sin vida, se encontraba en medio de aquel salón.

"Que te creías¿qué no te iba a descubrir? pues te equivocaste. No ibas a conseguir escapar tan fácilmente de mí. Le has hecho daño a Anna y le has provocado un aborto...y eso es imperdonable .Por lo menos, has tenido una muerte rápida. Hasta nunca, Jeanne."

Antes de marcharme, dejé todo tal y como estaba, para que nada pudiera inculparme. Aunque, para cuando descubrieran el cuerpo, Anna y yo ya estaríamos lejos de aquí... lo mejor era no decirle nada. La llevaría de viaje bien lejos, y cuando pasara todo el alboroto, volveríamos.

Al menos, cumplí con mi venganza...

-FIN.

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Es el primer oneshot que hago, aunque no tenía claro del todo si lo iba a escribir o no, pero aquí lo tenéis...lo siento por los fans de Jeanne, pero es que si os soy sincera no me gusta este personaje. Ademas, en esta historia quedaba bien como la mala xD. Espero impaciente vuestros reviews¡Hasta pronto!

Kasiel-16


End file.
